Gith
The Gith '''are a people who were once a proud, unified race that built empires across the Astral Sea, creating gateways to other planes and acting as ancient watchers of mortals, free from the influence of gods, tyranny, and oppression. Because of their freedom, the gith had little use for peacekeepers or armies, and so when the illithid arrived in Astralis, nations of gith were easily persuaded by temptations of power and quickly enslaved by the mind flayers. The illithid, backed by a gith army whose minds had been clouded by evil and chaos, quickly assaulted the rest of the gith people, driving them from their homes, razing their cities, and crumbling their empires. Those that survived the attack fled across the planes and into hiding, where they continued to live their lives as wary nomads, concerned that the enslaved gith would hunt them down and destroy them. Githyanki The githyanki, which translates to "greater mind", are the gith that were enslaved by the illithids millennia ago. These gith were promised power by the illithids, and as time went on and the gith had realized that their power would not be given to them, they revolted against their slave masters and tore down the mind flayer empires. Now, the githyanki live brutally in the Astral Sea, acting as pirates and mercenaries and bounty hunters, with a common goal to hunt down and destroy their weak-minded brethren who fled generations past. * ''Ability Scores. ''Str +2, Int +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Gith are taller and leaner than humans, with most a slender 6 feet in height. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Githyanki reach adulthood in their late teens and live for about a century. * ''Alignment. ''Githyanki have become selfish and filled with hatred, and often tend toward lawful evil. They are aggressive and arrogant, and they seek to kill every last githzerai. Renegade githyanki tend toward chaos and possibly neutrality, but never are they good. * ''Brutal Mastery. ''Once per turn, whenever you roll a weapon's damage dice, if you roll the highest possible number on at least one of the dice, you can roll an additional damage die and add it to the result. * ''Martial Prodigy. ''You are proficient with light and medium armor and with shortswords, longswords, and greatswords. * ''Githyanki Psionics. ''You know the ''mage hand ''cantrip, and the hand is invisible when you cast the cantrip with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast ''jump ''once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the ''misty step ''spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. When you cast them with this trait, they don't require components. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Gith. Githzerai The githzerai, translating to "free mind", are the surviving gith that had fled across the planes to seek sanctuary from their evil kin and the illithid. Their culture has been lost to the fallen empires, and even the most meticulous of sages have lost their peoples' sprawling history. Now, the githzerai live as monastic nomads, always watching their backs in the event that a githyanki killer comes for them. * ''Ability Scores. ''Wis +2, Int +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Gith are taller and leaner than humans, with most a slender 6 feet in height. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Because of their prolonged time outside of Astralis, githzerai have shorter lives, reaching adulthood in their late teens, but only living to 60. * ''Alignment. ''The githzerai have wanted nothing more than peace and prosperity for their people, and despite the relentless attacks on their kind, they have remained hopeful and in high spirits. Githzerai tend toward lawful neutral or even good, and owe to their rigorous training in their psychic abilities as a mental discipline that keeps them calm and of good mind. * ''Mental Discipline. ''You have advantage on saving throws against the charmed and frightened conditions. Under the tutelage of monastic masters, githzerai learn to govern their own minds. * ''Monastic Training. ''You gain a +1 bonus to AC while you aren't wearing medium or heavy armor and aren't using a shield. All githzerai receive basic training from monks, and the monks among them are unmatched in their defensive abilities. * ''Githzerai Psionics. ''You know the ''mage hand ''cantrip, and the hand is invisible when you cast the cantrip with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast ''shield ''once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the ''detect thoughts ''spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. When you cast them with this trait, they don't require components. * ''Language. '''''You can speak, read, and write Common, Gith, and one extra language of your choice. WIP WIP